


Riverside

by Darling_Pigeon



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Pining, mirage is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darling_Pigeon/pseuds/Darling_Pigeon
Summary: Mirage thinks Wraith's eyes are pretty. If only he could say it.





	Riverside

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my very first fic, ever. Let me know what you think/where I can improve if you'd like! Thanks for reading <3

“It’s because of your powers, right?”

The silence that followed such a vague question was to be expected. Even from the corner of her eyes, she could feel Mirage staring.  
  
“Excuse me?” Wraith replied, leaning forward on her toes. The damp riverbank where she and her squadmates were positioned was nothing less than unforgiving. Mud and water had began to seep into her boots, uncomfortably soggy and cold. She heard Mirage slide closer. Catching one of the many weeds in his hand, he stopped himself from slipping into the flowing water below.  
  
“Sorry,” he muttered. “I didn’t mean to, uh… I was just curious, you know what I mean?” Wraith kept her eyes trained down the sights of her sniper.  
  
“No, I don’t, actually.” Her grip tightened. “Care to elaborate?”  Mirage let himself ease onto one knee, turning his gaze back to their robotic friend. Pathfinder was occupied with watching their flank, a shotgun held firmly at his hip. For a moment, only the sound of the water beneath the three of them broke through the silence. Mirage lowered his voice.  
  
“Your… powers? Yes, your powers. Whenever you do that, uh…. that thing you do, it makes your eyes get all... pale and glassy. Is that right?”  
  
There was another beat of silence. Wraith blinked, her grip over the trigger of her sniper faltering. She snapped her head in his direction, their faces only inches apart.  
  
“I don’t know, Mirage. I can’t see my own eyes.”  
  
Her genuine reply drew a laugh out of her squadmate. Mirage clapped a hand over her shoulder to steady himself on the slippery terrain. Or at least, she figured as much. His feet struggled to find solid ground as he bent closer.  
  
“Alright, you got me there,” he teased. His grin was familiar. Maybe familiar was too nice of a term, she thought. Shit-eating, perhaps.  
  
Letting her gun relax over her knee, Wraith rolled her wrist in a slow, clockwise motion. The sparking electricity ran over the leather of her glove before fizzling out. Mystery surrounded most of her powers, but at times it felt exciting, holding the edges of two worlds in the palm of her hand. She caught herself staring.  
  
“Why do you care?”  
  
The question surprised him. She knew by the way his stupid smile turned to a thin-pressed line.  
  
“No reason.” Mirage inspected the wingman in his dirtied hands, holding it out in front of him to give the illusion of vigilance. Wraith watched with a curious eye. “I just think they’re... neat.”  
  
Her head tilted, as did the sniper now fully rested in her lap. The silence was telling enough. With a quick cough and stumble in his stance, Mirage backtracked. He gripped onto Wraith's shoulder yet again, flustered as his feet began to slide.  
  
“W-well, no. I mean- Wait. That’s not-” Fumbling over his own words, he was acutely aware of Wraith’s burning gaze on the back of his neck. “You know, it’s just, can I appreciate-”  
  
A shot rang out over the hills.  

Pathfinder’s much louder tone made both of them jump in surprise.

“There are two enemy squads fighting to our south, friends. They don’t seem to have noticed us yet!” Pathfinder chimed, giving the two of them a cheerful thumbs up. “Moving in on their location will be beneficial to our success!”  
  
Without second thought, Wraith shook Mirage’s hand from her shoulder, hiding a smile behind her scarf as he slid helplessly into the swallow water.   
  
“Ugh, gross.” He laid there, pathetically, staring up at the arena’s surprisingly beautiful sky. Despite wanting to hide his shame in the chilling waters, his squad had more important things to attend to. Winning, mostly. The rays of sunlight dancing over his face became obscured by Wraith’s looming figure staring down at him. Her head tilted, a small smile tugging at her lips.  
  
“Get up, Mirage.” She held out a hand to her soggy squadmate. “We’ve got a game to win.”  
  
He took her hand in his, groaning as he was lifted from the river, shaking away the water drops from the holo-tech devices on his arms. Slinging her sniper over her shoulder, Wraith leapt into action, trailing behind Pathfinder as he lead them up hills to their south. Mirage snapped out of his daze.  
  
“Right!” he exclaimed, sloshing his way out of the mud to follow. He prayed the warmth at the tips of his ears wasn't as visible as it felt. “Let’s do this.”


End file.
